


Could We Start Again Please - Video

by Iocane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video set to "Could we start again please" from the 2000 TV movie Jesus Christ Superstar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could We Start Again Please - Video

**Author's Note:**

> My mother says this is slashy. I didn't intend it to be *slashy* so much as simply depicting the undeniably close relationship between Sherlock and John, as well as to a lesser extent Sherlock and Lestrade, and even John and Lestrade. And also because putting Lestrade in the part of peter gave me an excellent excuse to include random Lestrade shots.

[Could We Start Again Please](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvRqKixEEdo)

(Link in case embedding doesn't work)

**Author's Note:**

> Updated to include better quality video link.


End file.
